Ben was assigned papers 37 through 74 for homework last week. If Ben read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 37 through 74, we can subtract 36 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 38. We see that Ben read 38 papers. Notice that he read 38 and not 37 papers.